


Selene

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Batman: Europa - Freeform, Cannibalism, Choose Your Own Adventure, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plug and Play, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: Two enemies. An unknown planet. A virus.





	1. ★

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercuryMapleKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday Niki!!!!! I am almost two months late. really sorry for that.
> 
> now. this is inspired by the comic Batman Europa, but is significantly different. and very much less fleshed out. just kinda, co-dependency elements from the comic. it's also a choose your own route (& pov) fic, so click the links at the bottom of the chapter! be wary of the tags!!! it does switch into non-con after a while. selene is one of cybertron's moons, btw. the way europa is one of jupiter's moons. ahaH
> 
> this has many loopholes and inconsistencies and probably weird characterizations i added outta nowhere so uh. talk to me about that if you want. i've been having serious trouble writing lately so i apologize for that too. 
> 
> happy belated bday niki i really love you and i'm so glad youre my friend and i wish for your good health and happiness and im always fucking glad to have met you in this lifetime

Something was wrong.

 

It wasn't visible, but _something_ happened, upon entry of the planet's airspace. It was an all-encompassing feeling, something that felt like a chill on plating, an involuntary shift of internals. Something different. 

The planet wasn't under any rule of a known government, a solitary biosphere in the cosmos. It wasn't in orbit, did not have any satellites. An unknown planet. 

The stolen airship broke through the atmosphere first, followed closely by a standard Cybertronian vessel.

The first ship stuttered, its downwards trajectory interrupted by an unseen force, and it tilted to the side, following another path altogether. The Cybertronian ship hitched too,  but didn't change its course. 

Just descended at a steady pace, moving down, down, into the lush forest of the strange planet.

 

[Depth Charge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174604/chapters/32673267) | [Rampage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174604/chapters/32673300)


	2. Depth Charge

Depth Charge instantly ran a scan on himself via his ship's computer, unsure if it was his imagination, or something had actually happened. Something had come over the systems of the ship and his own programming in a flash, too quick to actually be there. Depth Charge had to make sure. 

The computer beeped once.

'Foreign coding detected. Automatic execution; replicates core programs at 5MB/parsec. Nature: biological. Nature: self-modifying. Further analysis required.'

That was alarming. He had heard of certain planets emitting a sort of defense mechanism against Cybertronians, or other mechanical lifeforms. Some planets were prejudiced, but not without good reason. Depth Charge had to fix himself soon. The virus wasn't location-specific, and he had no idea what it did. Had no idea how to expunge it from his system, either.

"Run deeper analysis. Find suitable countermeasures, Computer."

'Noted. Search in progress.'

He'd run through the results and find out the cure. 

But first. Rampage.

Rampage was still on-planet, Depth Charge was tracking his signal. Felt it in his lines.

It was the closest he had gotten to Rampage in a while, and he wasn't wasting that chance. They had almost collided in their chase, but the rust bucket Rampage stole had been modified; probably an illegal race vehicle; and Rampage had sped right into the nearest planet they saw. Which was odd to begin with, but he supposed that Rampage was trying to lose him in the thick foliage. 

Was Rampage affected by the coding? Most likely. Would the virus kill him? Depth Charge fragging hoped so, and he hoped he'd get to see Rampage dying from it.

(But did he really.)

He ran a self-scan. The results on his HUD were the same: unknown coding detected, but there was no elaboration on what it did exactly besides replicate. Was it poison? Was it parasitic? Depth Charge couldn't tell, he didn’t feel any change in him yet. 

What would a parasitic code do to something like Rampage, with his unnatural spark? Anything but stronger, Depth Charge hoped. Anything but—

Where was the piece of slag, anyway. 

His computer beeped.

'Scan update: Foreign code can be rendered null by integration of similar coding through information transfer via an interface or ingestion. Suggestion: Engage other potential host.'

Depth Charge did not like the sound of that. That was.

A potential host would have to be a mechanical lifeform just like Depth Charge. On an organic planet, it was very unlikely to find another mech. The only other mech on-planet was Rampage. 

"Interface or ingestion," Depth Charge said, just to hear the words out loud, because how was that—

That would mean—

He slammed his fist onto the wall of his ship, overwhelmed with rage. Out of all the fragging viruses that could be out there on this forsaken star system, _this_ was the one Depth Charge was stuck with?

"Computer, run a planetary scan. Find traces of other Cybertronians. Anything.

'Noted. Search in progress.'

It felt like he'd pop a vessel from how angry he was. Does it have to be this.

His computer beeped.

'X location update: 40 kliks away, northwest.'

For once since everything, Depth Charge did not want to know. 

 

[✶There was only Rampage.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174604/chapters/32673351)


	3. Rampage

There was foliage on this planet, decidedly organic, but seemingly uninhabited. Which was odd, considering the weird static he felt in his field once his shuttle landed, but there wasn't—

Rampage was mistaken. 

There was an organic to his right, standing by the huge trunk of a tree, not really trying to conceal itself. It was a bipedal species Rampage had never seen before, and seemed to be intelligent. Perhaps not too smart, but smart enough for a conversation?

"Why, hello," Rampage addressed it, and it didn't move from its spot, gray eyes fixated on Rampage, "You live here, I suppose?"

He received an answer, but not one he could understand. The creature spoke in a guttural voice, a language Rampage didn't have saved in his databanks. An unexplored civilization? How wonderful. 

"I'm afraid we cannot communicate, stranger," Rampage said, and the creature left the tree trunk to speak some more, alien words rushing from its lips, saying something. 

It had multiple upper limbs that reached for Rampage, and there was no real way of gauging its intent, but field or no field, Rampage could hazard a guess. No hostility, surprisingly. Concern. Sympathy. Slight fear. 

Fear for Rampage, too, alongside fear for itself. A fool of an alien, then. 

It was reaching out, and Rampage did not move; he was curious.

The organic, four-fingered hand grazed over the cover of his control panel, and Rampage had to laugh. It was startled, stepping away from Rampage. Rampage knows of interfacing but has never voluntarily done it, and wasn't this spectacular? Some organic stranger trying to feel him up out of nowhere.  

It spoke up again, loudly, its limbs held close to its body now. There was something like desperation in its voice. A plea. 

What could it be pleading for?

Rampage thought of Depth Charge. His playmate had been right behind his tail moments ago, before he made the decision to pay this planet a visit. He had just been following his spark, really, thought that Depth Charge and he could use a change of scenery. It wasn't always that they come across an organic planet.

He wondered if it was destiny. Wondered if it was fate meddling in their affairs again. 

Was Depth Charge alright? 

There was a hitch in his systems, like a jolt of code that made him drop to the ground suddenly. Like a quick reboot, but one that Rampage had not initiated. Something had happened the moment he entered the planet's atmosphere, clearly. 

Rampage braced for his crash but found himself caught, instead. 

The alien held him in its arms, speaking its language in hurried tones. Such a different type of flesh, a texture Rampage hadn't ever felt before. The organic was warm. Soft. A curious creature. 

Something was happening to Rampage, and perhaps the alien had an answer. This oddly worried, fragile being. 

Well. Rampage had his priorities. 

 

[✶It really has been a while since he saw Depth Charge's face.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174604/chapters/32673351)


	4. ★

The virus replicated programs and disrupted normal processes. It caused errors and confused internal systems. With time, functions degenerated. With time, it got worse.

↭↭↭↭↭

Depth Charge's optics were flickering every so often, he held himself as if he was heavy, forcing himself to stand up. He looked in pain. 

Rampage's smaller limbs were limp and he had a manic grin on his face, dentae grit and bared. It was not a coincidence that they have met each other on this unknown planet, face to face. It had been a matter of time before another close encounter, of course. 

It had been a while since they've actually spoken to each other, without immediately lunging for attack. It was different, a break from routine.

Depth Charge grimaced, and Rampage let out a weak chuckle, "Ah, now this makes sense. A Cybertronian-specific virus?"

"Yes. Do you know what this is exactly?"

"I'm afraid not. But I met a local here. Kept trying to touch me inappropriately, but I could not understand what they were saying,” Rampage’s voice fritzed, but he pushed on, hoarse, ”They bled red, however."

Depth Charge's head snapped up in anger, and Rampage sighed a little fond sigh. Familiarity was welcome in strange situations.

"Monster. You could have put more effort into finding a cure, X. You're dying."

"Ha. And so are you. Would this code truly kill me?"

"Do you want to find out?"

Rampage grinned, "Only if you come along for the journey, fins."

They were both weakened, dying. They were both thinking of what they should do next.

 

[Depth Charge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174604/chapters/32673378) |[ Rampage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174604/chapters/32673402)


	5. Depth Charge

It could not be this way. It should not be this way. Depth Charge will not allow it. Not by some machination of the universe, or anyone else, it  _had_  to be by Depth Charge's own hand. Only Depth Charge could kill Rampage, and he was not going to allow anything else to take that away from him.

It needed to be—

He lunged. Rampage was bent over and did not expect him, and they both crashed into the foliage hard. Depth Charge pulled back and punched Rampage hard in the face. His strength was dissipating, he didn't manage to make Rampage bleed. He did it again, fist crashing into Rampage's mouth, and his fist came away wet with energon.

He stuck his fingers into his mouth. Gagged at the cloying taste of energon, but—forced it down.

It couldn't be enough.

Rampage choked on his own fluids, body shaking hard. He was laughing.

"This is new!"

Depth Charge needed him to shut up. It was life or death, and death isn't an option. Not like this. He shoved his arm against Rampage's mouth, and leaned down.

He had no choice.

This will not be their ending.

Depth Charge sunk his teeth into the protoform of Rampage's neck, where it was soft enough. He pulled back, tearing flesh with his teeth, and Rampage screamed. His scream was loud even with Depth Charge's arm over his mouth.

But he bit down onto Depth Charge's arm the moment he could, sharp teeth buried into him.

It was bright, sharp pain, but Depth Charge had the upper hand.

"Eat it," he said, because sharing, they had to share life essence.

Rampage groaned, letting go of Depth Charge's arm just to hiss, "This is a dream come true, old friend."

"It's  _your_  language, X. Bite."

"So romantic." He felt Rampage's glossa glide along his forearm, and Depth Charge forced himself not to recoil in disgust. But Rampage bit him again, sharp, a little too deeply. Rampage moaned aloud, obscene, and Depth Charge jammed his arm even harder against Rampage's mouth, needing him to keep quiet.

It was vile, whatever he has swallowed, he couldn't help but imagine it sliding down his oral intake, tainting him along the way. Spreading vileness into him. What did it mean, now that he had literally consumed Rampage. What would that do to him?

It was  _painful,_ almost too much, the feeling of Rampage's serrated teeth ripping the metal of his arm. Painful enough that he groaned through gritted dentae, consciousness flickering as his receptive sensors scrambled to translate the overwhelming input, burdened by his weakened state.

He couldn't tell if this was enough to nullify the virus, he had no way of telling immediately. His throat felt numb, something was _in_ him and he wanted to purge it, but he couldn’t tell if it was Rampage’s flesh or the virus itself.

Rampage made a show of chewing, crudely and vociferously, like the disgusting creep he was. He smacked his lip plates loudly after, licking the edges of his dentae slow, optics fixated on Depth Charge’s.

“Dinner was lovely, Depth Charge. But this isn’t going to cut it.”

“What the frag do you mean.”

Rampage’s hand lifted to reach for Depth Charge, and Depth Charge caught him by the wrist, grip tight enough to crush. Rampage laughed, apparently amused by all this, “You’ve bought me dinner, now take me home.”

He pushed his thumb against Rampage’s wrist joint, exerting enough pressure that Rampage howled in pain, “What the _frag_ does that mean!”

“Ah—friend, you’re _aggressive._ It means we need to interface. My alien acquaintance might have meant that, when he so boldly touched me here.” Rampage pushed his hips up for emphasis, and already Depth Charge wanted to purge again.

Establishing an interface with Rampage was out of the question. Unthinkable. To grant Rampage even the smallest glimpse into his processor was suicide.

“You know I’m right. The virus isn’t gone, is it?”

Depth Charge did not want to, but he ran a quick internal scan and Rampage was right. The foreign code was still present, unchanged.

(Was eating Rampage’s flesh for nothing, or—)

“I guess we’ll be done in by some alien technology, huh, playmate? Unfitting an end for our tale, I’d say.”

“Shut up.” He needed to think, but already Depth Charge could feel his thoughts turn unfocused, an extreme fatigue overwhelming him. They didn’t have time. Depth Charge had to do something.

He had to do _something._

“Open it.”

Rampage sighed deeply, his grotesque grin going soft at the edges and Depth Charge wanted to rip the expression off of his face, “Be gentle.”

The plating of his abdomen parted and folded into itself, exposing an array of ports and cables; the outdated, standard issue array for Maximals. Similar to Depth Charge’s.

Depth Charge could not remember the last time he had ever used his array, and somehow that made everything even more repulsive.

He exposed his own array without fanfare, and tugged one of Rampage’s cables out, plugging it into himself. Almost instantly Rampage sent him a massive wave of charge that sent him shivering outright, gasping in surprise.

“Do that again and I’ll _rip_ this out of you!” Reeling from shock, Depth Charge dug his fingers into the corners where abdominal protoform met Rampage’s array, denting the metal.

Rampage cackled, pain lacing his voice, “Feisty! You never get old, Depth Charge.” It was despicable how Rampage shifted underneath his weight, body language set in an offering, “Come on. Finish what you started.”

Never in a million years did Depth Charge predict this situation for them. He had been ready to kill Rampage, no matter how long it took him, no matter what it costed him. Only Rampage’s death mattered to him.

And yet—

Depth Charge pulled out his own cable and jammed it into Rampage’s port, and tried not to listen to Rampage’s moans of triumph.

It wasn’t difficult to find the foreign coding in Rampage’s system; it was almost an exact duplicate of his own. He copied it and extracted it, and like two pieces in a puzzle, he could physically feel the shift in the programs inside of him, suddenly modifying themselves.

The cure.

It had worked.

It was then that Rampage decided to wrap his arms and legs around Depth Charge and pull him down _hard_ , their fronts screeching as they collided, and then it was just—a barrage of input.

Elation, hate, blood thirst, hunger, hunger, _hunger_ ; emotions were a brutal assault on his processor and it was _painfully_ intrusive, battering him beyond the point of pleasure. There was nothing good about this. It was raw and violent and too much and Depth Charge—he—

It was too much charge, too much information, and his overload was a shock to his systems. All his receptors blacked out, but he could feel Rampage grip at him tighter, could feel the heat of his core intensify into a searing flame.

It felt like death.

For a moment, Depth Charge wanted it to be.

But he was alive, and he felt more than heard Rampage's moaning, as he shook around Depth Charge's frame. 

"Oh, Depth Charge. Oh, _oh Fins_ , you're _wonderful_."

He tried to push himself off Rampage but Rampage’s joints have locked up, and he was too weak from the system overload to really put any strength into it. 

But it was soon over, and Rampage went slack. Depth Charged pushed himself away, and pulled his cable out of Rampage's port, eliciting another weak moan from Rampage. He wanted to purge. He gritted his dentae upon dislodging Rampage from his own array, and tried to put as much distance between them as possible. 

Nausea and exhaustion rolled over him, and he should—do something about it now. Now that the virus was gone. And it was just him and Rampage and this alien planet, and he could take Rampage down now. _Now._  

Even if they just escaped death. 

If he killed Rampage now, then it'd be—

"Truce. I call truce," Rampage said from where he was on the ground, holding a hand up, and Depth Charge could see the tremble in his fingers, "Just for a moment, friend. I know you're eager to play, I can _feel_ it, but please. A moment."

Depth Charge expected him to say something about this, about what they had done, but Rampage kept blessedly silent. 

And—for that, Depth Charge let him have a moment.

 

[✶He refused to acknowledge this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174604/chapters/32673438)


	6. Rampage

How unfortunate.

And he knew, he knew Depth Charge was too righteous to make the first move. He truly wished that their first time was under better circumstances.

"Fins," he said, trying quite hard to not smile the way he was, but it was impossible. How could he not smile? Intimacy with the mech who was practically crazy for him, "We need to connect."

"I'd rather die."

"Like this? On some uncivilized planet, killed by some sadistic anti-Cybertronian coding? We deserve better than that, don't you think?"

He could feel the warring emotions inside Depth Charge, thick disgust and rising doubt roiling in his spark. Always a miasma of flavor, his Depth Charge, Rampage was too fond of his playmate's moods. It has been a while since proper appreciation for the taste of Depth Charge; their meetings have been too brief for that. Rampage enjoyed this.

Depth Charge took out his blaster and aimed it at Rampage, "On your knees."

Oh, the confidence. 

"Should I call you sir, while we're at it?"

"Quiet, scum. We do this on my terms."

Rampage considered his options, he could force Depth Charge's array open, a few good hits where it counts would loosen the metal. He doesn't know if the virus would kill him, but he would rather Depth Charge not fall to something as insignificant as a foreign virus. Their tale shouldn't have such a ridiculous ending. But the prospect of DC feeding his own cable into Rampage's port entirely of his own volition was too good to pass up. Rampage wanted to see it.

And Depth Charge did not disappoint.

Obeying, Rampage unlatched his array cover and curled his glossa to distract himself; he had _so_ many things to say; but this moment required careful attention, he wanted every detail in his memory banks. Who thought they would be here? Depth Charge did not look at him, bent over a safe distance away, but did exactly what he imagined; plugging into Rampage in a perfunctory way, the click of their connection sending a chill up his backstrut. 

His very first time, connected to his very special friend. What an event this was.

He just watched, relishing the very apparent guard Depth Charge had on his side of the connection, the buzzing energy of potential information being sent over. He could be patient. Weakened and sickly, but he could wait.

Depth Charge watched him still, before getting on one knee, a respectable distance away. 

"Your cable."

A gentleman! Rampage could simper. 

He obeyed again instead, putting out for Depth Charge, and positively did not linger when their fingers brush. The sight of Depth Charge plugging Rampage into himself was exquisite. 

Rampage was being so, so patient, "Here it is," he pulled up the file for Depth Charge, transmitting it to the very brink of their connection, "Is it similar to yours?"

Depth Charge didn't answer, but accepted the transfer anyway. In return, he sent his own virus to Rampage. A gentle nudge to their link; like a couple of curious, cautious lovers. Intoxicating. 

It really was almost exactly the same as Rampage's own foreign file, and merging the two of those seemed like the right thing to do. Something changed in the original coding, but—that was it. Nothing else happened.

Something was rising in Depth Charge; Rampage could sense it, but couldn't quite pinpoint it yet; tasted like dread or concern. 

Charge was building between them, as all connections do with time and continuous information transfer, and Rampage could—

He could, but he wouldn't. Not yet. Something better was coming, he could feel it. 

He felt Depth Charge hesitate more than he saw it, "This isn't enough. We need to..." his words trailed off and he shifted on his knee, and the jolt it caused in Rampage's port was pleasant, "'Ingest' it. Previous findings of a similar virus had included ingestion as a cure."

Was that so? 

Well.

"Energon? Protoform?"

Depth Charge's eyes snapped up to him and he was not happy about where this was heading, it was wonderful, it was unease and just a barely there tinge of fear, and Rampage had _missed_ that. It was so seductive, Rampage couldn't even try to resist it. 

"You won't make a move, won't you Fins?"

He reached for his side; a subspace in his flank; and retrieved an energon blade. Depth Charge’s stiffening made him smile. Someone needed to take the initiative here. And Rampage was _hungry._

Rampage brought the blade to his free hand and cut his palm, humming at the pain. Wedged the plating open a little with it, and curled his fist, so his energon wouldn't all drip away. 

The nausea that surged up in Depth Charge was strong enough that Rampage gasped in response, and laughed at it. Depth Charge bristled at his laughter, but it didn't quite tamp down his disgust. Amusing, as always. 

"So," Rampage held his hand out to Depth Charge, "Ingest."

Depth Charge was so uncomfortable it almost made Rampage break into giggles. But he didn't, because they both needed to eat. And—

"Disgusting." Depth Charge spat out even as he swiped for Rampage's hand, staining his own fingers with energon, and didn't hesitate any longer. He retracted his faceplate, bowed his head so Rampage couldn't see, but closed his lip plates over his bloody fingers. Another flare of nausea, intensified by their link, and Rampage was—

—Rampage was so _hungry._

"Does it," his voice was too thick, he had to recalibrate his vocalizer before speaking again, "Does it work?"

He didn't need to ask, really. He could feel Depth Charge's emotions change, and Depth Charge had unknowingly dropped his guard in their connection and Rampage could feel _everything._ Disgust to wariness to surprise to relief, he felt it all, and he tried his hardest not to squirm. Because. 

Because it would be—

"It works," Depth Charge said, and already he was sounding eons better, "It...Okay."

Depth Charge took his own blade out, and did exactly the same as Rampage, wincing slightly, and Rampage was shaking. Careful not to let anything show through their _still_ ongoing link, he waited. 

Palm bloody and cut open, Depth Charge offered his hand to Rampage and—

Rampage—

He reached back, dipping his fingers into the pink, and then. Grabbed at Depth Charge's wrist and surged forward to lick thickly at Depth Charge's palm. He vaguely heard Depth Charge's loud exclamation, but he mustered all his strength and sent a large, _violent_ wave of charge to Depth Charge, and the shocked gasp was like music to his audials. He sunk his dentae into Depth Charge's hand and moaned, already feeling the change inside him taking place, coding tessellating and undoing itself, and he felt renewed. 

He shoved Depth Charge down to the ground with his newfound strength, mouth full of Depth Charge, and forced another wave of charge through. 

Depth Charge's field was _screaming_ with shock and—and fear, actual, unadulterated fear that Rampage hadn't felt in stellar cycles now and it was a reunion, and Rampage could climax just from this. Just from how terrified Depth Charge was. 

And he did, overcome with charge and intense pleasure and intense pain and he had never known what it was like. It was a lot. It was too much. He didn’t think— Rampage could not even fathom what he was experiencing and it—

It just had to be Depth Charge.

(Who else.)

Depth Charge's groaning was too loud in his audials, he could feel it in his core, felt Depth Charge quake underneath his frame. Rampage never wanted it to end. Rampage wanted it to stop, _now_.

He rolled off of Depth Charge, grunting at the tug of their connections and unplugged them from each other with his bleeding hand, before dropping onto his back on the ground. He felt infinitely better, system-wise, but also— 

"Filthy degenerate." Depth Charge hissed from where he was lying, his rage sharp and bright, but made no move for a counterattack. There was something else in his field that was similar to what Rampage was feeling. 

He felt bare. Exposed. 

Rampage paid it no mind.

 

 

[✶Some things were better left unsaid.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174604/chapters/32673438)


	7. ★

Nothing had changed.

Nothing was said after, either, when the two of them retreated to their own ships. Leaving the planet was priority.

The stolen vessel left the planet’s atmosphere and the Maximal standard airship followed closely behind, up, up into the vast expanse of space and the pursuit continued. As if nothing had ever happened.


End file.
